The Ticket
by bell88e
Summary: When Prussia gets two tickets to America and drags Austria along, kesesese!
1. Prologe

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Hetalia:Axis Powers and I never will -sobs-  
><strong>Title:<strong> _The Ticket_  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Prussia/Austria  
><strong>Rating<strong> T (might change it later)  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor/Romance/Drama and all that fancy stuff  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Prussia gets two tickets to America, and drags Austria along, kesesese  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Sorry for blinding you with this horrible story, and this will eventually turn to yaoi, maybe

It was a day like any other at the Austrian's house, music flowing all around the house, being produced from the said pianist in his music room. It was quiet until a certain Prussian had to make a very loud entrance; yes a very loud entrance thank you very much, in the Austrian's home. Roderich hearing the noise stopped playing and slowly let out a sigh. Now this was a very common thing that happened about every day, for Gilbert to come and obnoxiously disturb his playing and tells him his awesome adventures that he has. He was so used to it by now, that instead of yelling at him, he would simply sigh and calmly ask him to get the hell out.

When Gilbert finally did reach the music room, he found Roderich already turned around, glaring at him, which he had to smirk at.

"What is it this time Gilbert?" Roderich asked, with a displeased look on his face.

"To let you bask in the awesome ones presence, since I know you've missed it."

"I really don't have time for this, I have worked to do, you know."  
>Gilbert snorted, "Yeah right, all you do is play that stupid piano all day."<p>

"Excuse me, but that piano is not stupid, and frankly it's better than what you do all day, since you think interrupting ones personal space is better."

"Tsk, and I was actually going to tell you something important, but now I'm not going to tell you," Gilbert turned to leave, but stopped when he felt Roderich stop him.

"You are such a little kid, fine what is it, since I know you won't leave me alone till I do ask," Roderich said, frowning when he saw Gilbert smirk.

"I knew you couldn't resist asking the awesome me, but what I wanted to tell you was that I booked us a flight to America," Gilbert replied, holding up two plane tickets.

His smirk grew; if that was even possible by now, when he saw Roderich gape at him.

A/N: This is going to be my first story, so please tell me what you think (like if I should continue or whatnot)~


	2. Airport Fun

It simply wasn't fair, how a couple of words could make your whole day worse.

He pushed his glasses up farther, clearing his throat before speaking, "And what makes you think I will actually agree to go with you?"

"I have my ways," he shrugged before continuing, "Besides I thought it would be good for you to have a vacation, since it is summer and all."

"But why America of all places?" he shivered, thinking that he would have to see that annoying blonde again.

"Umm I don't know, we're buddies and I haven't seen him in a long time."  
>Roderich thought it over, he was right, he did need a vacation. But on the other hand, he would have to deal with Gilbert and Alfred for god knows how long.<p>

He sighed in defeat, knowing that Gilbert always got what he wanted no matter what.

"Fine I'll go, but first you need to tell me what part of America we're visiting and when is the flight?" he asked, knowing he would regret it later.

"Well California of course! And uh yeah, the flights in like three hours or something."

And it was so not fair, how a complete idiot could say words like that and make his day, no scratch that, his life worse. 

He just stared at him, until Gilbert impatiently shooed him to his room. When he finally made it to his room, his mind was completely blank, it could have short-circuited for all he knows. But he did agree to go along with Gilbert to America or I guess California since that was where they were going, so he began packing.

"And don't pack those damn aristocrat clothing that you wear all the time, this is California, it's gonna be hot!" he heard Gilbert shout from somewhere downstairs.

He stared blankly down at his clothes. He didn't really have clothes for warm weather, Gilbert was right again, that was mostly and the only thing he wore. That was going to be a problem.

"Are you done yet?" Gilbert impatiently asked, peeking around the door.

"I don't really have any clothes for warm weather," he muttered, turning his head away, embarrassed.

"Oh, you can just wear some of my clothes or we can buy you clothes in America. "

"Thank you..." he trailed off, slowly turning back to continue packing. 

When they finally had all their bags in the car they rushed of to the airport. Luckily the airport was only ten minutes away from Roderich's house.

At the airport, they weren't so lucky. It was crowded like every airport was and Roderich at to be lead by Gilbert, since he couldn't steer through the crowd fast enough. He was very uncomfortable about that, having to hold Gilbert's hand the whole time, hoping that know one would see the blush starting to form on his face.

Getting their baggage checked, going through security, and finally getting to their gate was like a blur. The only thing he could focus on was the hand that was clamped tight around his. He shook his head.

_No, he couldn't think about that, there are more important things to think about!_

"Phew, we finally made it to the gate, didn't think we would make it," Gilbert panted.

He glared at him, "No thanks to you, you just had to make the flight so early."

"Well excuse me princess, but this was the only available flight I could get, as you can see," he gestured around him.

"Whatever," he said, rolling his eyes.

They looked around until they found seats to wait in. Roderich sighed, wishing for this just to get over with, so he can go back and play his piano. They both continued waiting for when they would get called to board, and for their long journey to start. 


	3. Lift Off!

Getting on the plane went smoothly, but when Gilbert told him where their seats were at; which wasn't first class, he longingly looked at the section. Hoping by some miracle he would be able to sit in those seats, of course that never happened. So he just grumbled and continued down the aisle halfheartedly.

"Hehe, looks like we're all the way in the back, how un-awesome," Gilbert muttered.

He just nodded, holding back all the insults he would love to share with Gilbert, but decided he shouldn't make a scene in public. Once reaching the back of the plane, they found one of the flight attendants stationed there.

"Hello, my name is Athena, guess you'll be the sitting back here with me, if you have questions don't be afraid to ask," she announced, smiling the whole time at them.

Looking over at Gilbert, Athena sure looked surprised. Her eyes widened, looking over his appearance, from his messy silver hair to his his piercing red eyes. Gilbert took notice of her looking him over, and his eyes narrowed. Trying to avoid his gaze, she looked up at Roderich. Now Roderich never thought of himself has cute or even handsome, but Athena sure thought he did. She looked over his features, a blush forming on her cheeks. Gilbert narrowed his eyes at this too, seeing that Roderich was blushing at the foolish girl too.

Clearing his throat, he asked rudely, "Excuse me, but you seem to be blocking our seats."

Being brought out of their trance, she nodded, moving out of the way. When Gilbert was satisfied with her distance, he gestured to their seats.

"You'll have the window seat and I will have the aisle seat," Gilbert stated, gently pushing Roderich to his seat.

Roderich slightly confused by Gilbert's behavior, leaned down into his seat, careful not to hit his head on the low ceiling. Stowing his bag under the seat in front of him, he watch Gilbert leaning down, getting much to close to his face.

"Well it looks like we're finally going to California _together_," Gilbert whispered.

Blushing, Roderich tried swatting Gilbert away, muttering something about being to close. Laughing that obnoxious laugh of his, Gilbert seated himself next to Roderich. 

Once everyone was seated, the pilot's voice came on over the speakers.

"This is your pilot speaking here, just going to tell you that this will be about a nine hour flight from Vienna to Washington D.C., and that the time is 7:30."

The jet engine started up, making the back of the plane way too loud. Roderich couldn't handle it, since his ears were really sensitive, he could only handle a certain volume of sound. He wanted to get up and protest really badly, but feeling the plane start moving underneath him, he pleadingly looked over at the Prussian. Being much to absorbed in his music, Gilbert ignored the looks that Roderich gave him.

He desperately looked around him, trying to find something to block out the sound, but found that he would have to use his hands. Thinking it was quite uncivilized, but hearing the engine progressively getting louder, he allowed himself to cover his ears. Unfortunately it only blocked out some of the noise.

Glancing out the window, he saw that they were already at the runway. Bracing himself for the take off, he leaned back in his seat, looking out over the heads in front of him.

Tilting back, the plane zoomed out into the skies, making some of the passenger's stomachs uneasy. Roderich just had to be one of them too. He always knew that flying was not one of his favorite things to do, but since he was always in the front and not in the back of the plane, this experience was going to be a lot worse. The barf bag seem to be mocking him, daring him to barf. Roderich knowing it would not be appropriate, he forced his stomach down.

His fingers itch to play the piano, making another thing unbearable to him. Ignoring the engine, he started lightly taping a tune, he closed his eyes. That was all interrupted when he heard quiet buzzing sound. He peeked over at Gilbert, who was slightly nodding to his obnoxious music. Frowning, he grabbed for the headphones, startling him until he focused on him.

"Would you be a dear, and turn that music the down, or I might have to...," he emphasized by gripping the headphones tighter.

"Woah, ok I understand," Gilbert said, a little freaked out that his precious headphones would be broken.

"Remember I only went along with this to entertain you, and now having to sit back here with you is just a little to much," glaring down at him.

"Well I- uh, if this is how you're going to act, you should get used to flying since we're going to have to take another one after this," Gilbert stuttered, not liking Roderich when he acted like this.

"What?" Roderich asked, snapping out of his anger.

Grinning in triumph, he said "This flight only goes to Washington D.C. silly."

Groaning, Roderich leaned back in his seat.

Taking back his headphones, Gilbert continued listening to his music, only blasting the music louder, completely forgeting Roderich's earlier threat.

And together they flew off into the sunset.

Pfft, yeah right, they just continued fighting until Gilbert got punched in the mouth.

A/N: I'm really disgusted about this chapter, but I posted it anyway P:


End file.
